Glameow
Glameow (Japanese: ニャルマー Nyarumaa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in the Generation IV. Biology Physiology Glameow is a feline Pokémon, with its base color being grey. It has two, fairly cat shaped yellow and blue eyes that are slightly doted with pink lids. Its ears give the head an almost crescent moon shaped effect that has been flipped horizontally, and are tipped with white on the ends. The most noticeable feature of Glameow however is the tail, an ascending coil from the rear that ends with a fluffy tip. Another characteristic of the Sinnoh Pokémon is the ruffles of fur around its neck and legs, as well as the paws colored pure white. The only noticeable change of a Glameow's shiny form is that its usual grey fur pigment is replaced with a bright shade of purple. Gender differences No physical changes in gender have been reported. Evolution Glameow evolves into Purugly once it reaches level 38. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Routes 218 and 222 (Pearl Only) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Trade |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Crystal Crossing (B7-B13) |Ranger2=Nabiki Beach, Vien Forest |}} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=It claws if displeased and purrs when affectionate. Its fickleness is very popular among some. |pearl=With its sharp glare, it puts foes in a mild hypnotic state. It is a very fickle Pokémon. |platinum=It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed. |heartgold=When it's happy, Glameow demonstrates beautiful movements of its tail, like a dancing ribbon. |soulsilver=When it's happy, Glameow demonstrates beautiful movements of its tail, like a dancing ribbon. |black=It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed. |white=It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed. |black 2=It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed. |white 2=It hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed. |x=It claws if displeased and purrs when affectionate. Its fickleness is very popular among some. |y=When it's happy, Glameow demonstrates beautiful movements of its tail, like a dancing ribbon.}} Side Game Data |number=039 |pokemon=Glameow |group=Normal |fieldmove=Cut 1 |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It attacks with cutting slashes. |hp=112 |onsight=Chases player. }} Sprites |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Glameow XY.gif |xysprs= |xysprf= |xysprfs= |VIback= |VIbackf= |VIbacks= |VIbackfs= }} Appearances Anime *Johanna's Glameow *Zoey's Glameow Trivia Origin Glameow is based on a cat. Etymology Glameow's name is a combination of the words "glamour" or "glamorous" and "meow". Gallery 431Glameow_DP_anime.png 431Glameow_Dream.png Johanna Glameow..png Zoey Glameow.png Zoey's Glameow Iron Tail.png Zoey's Glameow Thunderbolt.png Zoey's Glameow Shock Wave.png Zoey's Glameow Secret Power.png Zoey's Glameow Fury Swipes.png Zoey's Glameow Fake Out.png Zoey Glameow Shadow Claw.png Johanna's Glameow Shadow Claw.png Johanna Glameow Fake Out.png Johanna Glameow Iron Tail.png Johanna Glameow Umbreon Swift.png Johanna Glameow Umbreon Shadow Ball.png Johanna Glameow Umbreon Quick Attack.png Johanna Glameow Umbreon Attract.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon